The Organization's pride and Joy
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Its what the title says Contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

The organization's pride and joy!

Xemnas and Saix found a two year old girl she was the pride and joy of the Organization everyone loved her even Larxene.

Xemnas saw everyone liked her and made Zexion her mentor she was going to be number 14 when she gets older.

Yuki was now three years old and she loved everyone well except 2 Xigbar and Xaldin no one knew why but Yuki played pranks on them and again no one knew why not even Xemnas. Saix was in Xemnas' office talking about Yuki.

Saix said "oh Superior she is getting so big it's not long now." Xemnas said "yes not long now and she will be our number 14".

As they were pondering this Yuki burst through the door and trying to catch her breath. Saix and Xemnas looked at each other then looked at her and Xemnas sighed and said "Yuki what have you done now"?

Yuki looked at Xemnas and said "oh hi Xemy I'm not doing anything oh and hi Saix". Xemnas sighed and shook his head but before he could say anything he heard Xigbar shout "YUKI WHERE ARE YOU"! Yuki jumped and ran and hide behind Saix who looked down at her and rolled his eyes. Xigbar came in and said "alright Superior where is she".

Xemnas looked at Yuki who was hiding behind Saix and said "come her Yuki". Yuki did as she was told and Xemnas sat her down on his lap and turned to Xigbar and said "now number 2 what happened"? Xigbar glared at Yuki and said "Yuki pranked me by freezing my feet to the ceiling and after that she put a "kick me" sign on my back that's what happened".

Yuki giggled then Xemnas said "Yuki that's not funny". Yuki said "oh I know I'm sorry Xiggy". Xigbar mad just left and when he left Saix knelt down in front in her and said "oh Yuki why do you prank him and Xaldin"

Yuki laughed and said "because I wanted to Saix" Xemnas said "Yuki you need to stop pranking them". Then Yuki said "aww why Xemy its fun".

Xemnas shook his head and said "Yuki please as your Superior I say no more pranks on Xigbar and Xaldin okay, also how did you freeze Xigbar to the ceiling."? Yuki said "oh Zexion taught how to use blizzard with my magic it was fun".

Xemnas didn't like what he heard and smacked her thigh and said "Yuki you mean to tell me you miss used your magic"! Yuki yelped at smack and said "ow Xemy I'm sorry are you going to spank me"? Xemnas sighed and said " no Yuki but heed my warning and never miss use your magic or I will punish you next time do you hear me ". Yuki nodded then jumped off Xemnas; lap and ran out of the office but Saix stopped her saying "Yuki no running in the castle"! Yuki stopped and looked back at Saix and said "oh sorry Saix".

Then she walked off to go find Zexion her mentor. She couldn't find him so she thought maybe Vexen would know where he was so she went to Vexen's lab and knocked on the door.

Vexen on the other side of the door was doing an experiment when he heard the little knock so he went to the door and opened it and said "oh hello child what can I do for you"? Yuki hugged Vexen and said " oh Vexen have you seen Zexion"? Vexen thought and said "well he was here but now he's probably in his library". Yuki said "oh so what are you doing Vexen"? Before Vexen could say anything he heard Zexion say "Vexen have seen".

He stopped as he saw Yuki and said "Yuki you are in so much trouble" Yuki said "Zexion what are you talking about"? With that he dragged her out of the lab and went to her room.

He went on and sat down on her bed and put her in front of him and looked at her in her eyes and said "Yuki I told you never to miss use your magic and now I hear that you pranked Xigbar with the magic that I taught you"! Yuki said "oh Zexy I'm sorry I was just having some fun with him". Zexion frowned when she called him Zexy and said "Yuki don't call me that"! Yuki said "sorry Zexion".

Zexion said "that's better now I think I told you never to miss use your magic now Yuki I'm going to have to punish you, you know that right" Yuki looked at him with wide eyes and said "no Zexion please I'm sorry".

Zexion sighed and said "Yuki I told you Yuki that I would spank you now please don't make this harder". Yuki heard that she was going to be spanked said "No please Zexion d-don't s-spank me please I-I won't miss use my magic again"!

Zexion sighed and stood her in front of him and started unbuttoning her pants and when Yuki felt this she said "no Zexion please not bare I'm sorry"!

Zexion ignored her and pulled both her pants and panties down and laid her over his knee. Yuki struggled and said "No Zexion please don't spank me Please I'm sorry"! Zexion ignored her and raised his hand in the air and smack it down hard and kept on spanking her.

Yuki was kicking and squirming saying ow Z-Zexion Waah I-I'm ow sorriee ow"! Zexion spanked her until her bottom was color of Axel's hair.

He stopped and sat her on his lap and comforted her while she cried "Waah Z-Zexion I-I'm sorry Waah"! Zexion fixed her clothes and picked her up and walked with her while comforting her.

Finally Yuki stopped and looked at Zexion and said "Z-Zexion I-I'm r-really s-sorry do you h-hate me"?Zexion shocked said "No Yuki I don't hate you okay".

He patted her back and hugged her. Yuki said "oh okay but I am sorry" Zexion kissed her forehead and said "Yuki you are forgiven okay just don't miss use your magic again alright."

Yuki laid her head down on Zexion's shoulder and fell asleep Zexion smiled and laid her down on her bed and said "have a good nap Yuki" Then he left and to help Vexen.


	2. Axel loses his temper

The Organization's pride and joy (part 2)

(Axel loses his temper)

Yuki slept through the night then woke up and looked around the room and saw Zexion wasn't there so she got out of bed and stretched and stared looking for Zexy.

She ran out of her room and thought "where would Zexion be"? Yuki thought maybe Vexen would know so she went to Vexen's lab and knocked and Vexen answered it and saw Yuki and said "hello child can I help you with something"?

Yuki said "Vexen do you know where Zexion is"? Vexen nodded and said "he's with me do you want me to get him"? Yuki nodded then Vexen went and got Zexion and Zexion went to Yuki and said "hello Yuki what did you need me for"? Yuki said "Zexion I need help getting dressed I can't dress myself yet". Zexion saw that Yuki was still in her PJs and what got him she had no slippers on her feet.

Zexion picked her up and took her to her room and got her dressed then Yuki said "thank You Zexion". Zexion smiled and said "no problem Yuki but next time you to come find me make sure you have something on your feet okay".

Yuki nodded and ran out to go play she likes to test the members to see if they would spank her mostly she's tested Xemnas he passed, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Luxord, and that's it they all passed but today she was going to try Demyx she was going scare Demyx.

Demyx was mad at something today someone cut the strings on his sitar and he was angry. Yuki hid behind a wall and saw him coming and knowing he could be scared easily. Yuki saw him getting closer and jumped out at him and scared him.

Demyx screamed and saw that it was Yuki he glared at her and said "Yuki don't do that"! Yuki laughing said "aw Demy I was just having some fun". Demyx frowned and said "Yuki if you scare me again at all today I will spank you do you hear me, I'm not in the mood"!? Yuki said "oh yeah right like you would". Demyx said "heed my warning or you might get your answer."

Yuki pouted when he walked away she hid behind another wall and got ready to scare him but before she could she was startled by someone saying "Yuki what are you doing"?! Yuki jumped and saw that it was Axel and glared at him and said "Axel don't do that IDIOT"!

Axel glared at her and took her by the arm and spun her around and smack her bum five times while saying "You smack do smack not smack talked to smack like that smack"! Yuki was cried "ow Axel I-I'm ow s-sorry ow"! then Axel stopped and went down to her level and said "now what are you doing Yuki"? Yuki sniffed and said "nothing Axel just playing hide and seek with Demy".

Axel shook his head and said "alright but if I catch you doing something else I will punish you for lying to me".

Yuki nodded then Axel stood up and walked away to find Roxas but then hid behind a wall and watched Yuki. Yuki saw that Demyx was getting closer and jumped out and scared him and Demyx screamed and said "Yuki what did I just tell you"!? Yuki was laughing and said "ha-ha I scared you so what'ch you gonna do now".

Demyx frowned and took her by the hand and dragged her to him and held her to his legs and spanked her saying "Yuki I told you not to scare me that again"! Yuki was trying to get away but failed and cried "Waah Demy I'm s-sorry Waah"!

Demyx stopped then he knelt down to her level and said "Yuki I forgive you just don't disobey me again okay". Yuki hugged Demyx and said "I-I'm s-sorry Demy but why are you in a bad mood? Demyx said "oh someone cut the strings on my sitar".

Demyx paused then glared at Yuki and said "Yuki you didn't do it did you"? Yuki said "no Demy I didn't do it". Demyx smiled then stood up and said "good because whenever I find out who did it will pay dearly". Yuki got a little scared so she left but before she could she was stopped by Axel grabbing her and said "Yuki what did you do to Demyx for him to spank you"?

Yuki realized that Axel knew she lied to him and said "I scared him". Axel glared at her and said "You mean to tell me you LIED to ME when you said you were playing hide-and-seek with Demyx"! Yuki cringed at that and said "Axel I'm sorry".

Axel disappeared for a moment and came back with a slipper and said "oh you will be". And not even calming down he took her over to the couch and sat down and took her over his knee he put aside the slipper and pulled down her pants and underwear and not even calming down he spanked her hard and said "Yuki you do not lie to me EVER"!

Yuki who was scared cried "ow Axel Waah ow I'm sorry ow Waah"! Axel ignored her and picked up the slipper and crashed it down onto Yuki's bottom and Yuki was screaming her lungs out which drew attention to Saix. As he ran in he saw Axel spanking Yuki in anger and said "Axel what did she do"?!

Axel stopped when her bottom was a little bruised and sent her to the corner where she ran to and cried. Saix was confused Axel never spanked in anger so what happened. Saix said "Axel what did she do"? Axel said "Saix she lied to me I hate being lied to"! Zexion walked in and Yuki and said "what happened what did she do to deserve that"!? Zexion pointed to Yuki. Axel looked over at Zexion and said "Zexion she lied to me so I spanked her with the slipper".

Zexion glared at Axel and said "Axel I haven't even used that on her and you didn't have to abuse her".

Axel nodded then Zexion took Yuki into his arms and carried her to her room and turned to Axel and said "I hope for your sake that she doesn't fear you".

with that Zexion took the crying Yuki to her room. When they left Saix turned to Axel and said "Axel you should have not used the slipper and you should have calmed down first". Axel looked at him and said "yeah yeah I'm sorry I lost it I hope she isn't afraid of me". Saix said "for your sake you better hope she's not".

With that Axel went to Yuki's room and was waking her up. Yuki woke up and saw that it was Axel she was frightened and said "NO A-Axel"! and she ran out of her room. Uh oh Axel did it now.

Yuki was crying while Axel followed her she saw Xigbar and ran up to him and cried into his legs. Xigbar felt something hit his legs he looked down and saw that it was Yuki and said "hey tiger what's wrong"?

Yuki just bawled and Xigbar knelt down and pick her up and said "aw tiger what's wrong"? Soon Axel came running and Yuki looked frightened so Xigbar looked at Axel then back at Yuki and said "Axel why is she scared of you"? Axel said "I spanked her in anger and now she's afraid of me".

Xigbar glared at Axel and said "dude she's only three years old why'd you spank her so hard"?! Yuki looked at Axel like he was going to hurt her again.

Zexion came in and saw what was going on and saw Yuki crying and said "Axel why is she clinging onto Xigbar she hates him"? Yuki heard Zexion and cried "Zexy"! Zexion took her and ignored the nickname and glared at Axel then went away and then came back and said " Axel how could you not even Xigbar would go that far". Axel frowned and said "I know I'm sorry "! Zexion said "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to".

Finally feeling guilty he walked to his room sadly. A few minutes past and Xemnas found out and was not happy he told Saix to go get Axel and Saix did and then Xemnas got Yuki and Xemnas said "Axel what gave you the idea you could abuse her"!? Axel looked down and didn't say anything. Xemnas then said "how about I do that to your bottom, I think that would be fair".

So Xemnas sat down with the slipper in hand and said "Axel come here". Axel looked around and saw all the member's either glaring at him or feeling sorry for him.

Starting from #13 Roxas looked sorry for his friend along with Demyx, Xigbar and all the others glared at him and Yuki was feeling sorry for him as she sat down in Zexion's lap. Saix looked at his friend and felt sorry for him but he couldn't do anything but watch and hope Axel would think before he acts.

Axel walked to Xemnas and said "um Superior is this necessary"? Xemnas said "yes now either be spanked by me or be destroyed". Axel just went over to Xemnas said "Axel we know you could spank Yuki but you didn't have to abuse her". Axel felt guilty and said nothing Xemnas said "remove your cloak, pants and boxers and over me knee".

Axel did as he was told and fumbled with his buttons and pulled down his pants and hesitated with his boxers but one look from Xemnas made him pull them down. Axel took off his coat and went over Xemnas knee and blushed and didn't utter and word this was embarrassing.

Xemnas looked around the room and said "let this be a lesson to all who think to abuse Yuki"! with that he lifted his hand and smacked Axel's bum hard.

Axel jerked and gritted his teeth and Xemnas started going harder and faster and kept quiet and Axel was crying. Xemnas took the slipper and without warning sent it crashing down hard which made Axel scream "OW"! and Xemnas kept at it and saw his bottom getting a little purple.

The others who watched like Xigbar felt bad for him but knew he deserved this, Xaldin smirked so did Vexen, Leaxeus just sat and flinched when the slipper made contact to Axel's bum. Zexion thought this was right no one hurts Yuki and gets away with it. Saix cringed every time that slipper hit, Demyx did to and so did Roxas, and Luxord, Marly, and Larxene thought he was getting what he need a long time ago.

Yuki was watching and finally having enough and said "Xemy Stop"! Xemnas rose the slipper but stopped when he heard Yuki and stopped then Yuki said crying "X-Xemy p-please stop that's e-enough I forgive him"!

Xemnas nodded and allowed Axel to get up and put his clothes on and Xemnas said "now Axel if I ever here that you ever do this again I won't spank you I will whip you do you hear me"!? Axel said "y-yes s-sir".

With that he knelt down to Yuki and said "Y-Yuki I-I'm s-so s-sorry p-please don't be afraid of me a-anymore". Yuki smiled and hugged Axel and said "I forgive you don't worry". Axel smiled and went to his room and cried.

Saix who felt bad for his best friend went to his room and knocked "Axel can I come in"? Axel said "y-yes". With that Saix came in and saw Axel crying that's right the fury of the dancing flame, the pyromaniac, the one that never got sad was crying right before his eyes.

Saix came in and sat on Axel's bed and rubbed Axel's back and Axel flung himself onto Saix and cried Saix comforted him and said "Lea would you like me to put cream on your bum"? Axel smiled and said "yeah Isa that would be nice".

Saix did that and Axel fell asleep and Saix smiled and said "good night Lea".


End file.
